


Tokusastu, anime, and the other like

by LilithPyrocryo13



Series: For Funsies and no plot [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, For funsies, No Plot/Plotless, it's literally just text dialouge, just friends talking about anime and junk, there are swear words and unintentional (?) innuendo, they mention they have youtube channels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPyrocryo13/pseuds/LilithPyrocryo13
Summary: You think joining a chatroom would be all fun, getting to know another and sharing dreams and junk until you realize you are surrounded by friends who can't shut up about their favorite shows. But who are you to judge, you're are as guilty as them.aka Pidge helps Keith get more friends via a group chat cuz busy schedules from university and one of them declares them as a rival for a certain show





	Tokusastu, anime, and the other like

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished my other fic cuz I'm burnt and need to motivate myself again. This is just for funsies and imagining what they've been like if there were no space battles.  
> Shiro and Allura are in this but like, probably later or mentioned.  
> Will there be romance between you know who? It's just reference and indulgement.  
> Also, you can guess whose who based on usernames.

He's been staring at his laptop for 30 minutes and hadn't gotten a single response from the request he sent to Pidge's other friend whom she referred him as 'the goofball tree.' He isn't sure what the heck she meant tree but if he had to assume, it's cuz he's tall. Although judging from the profile he checked on the group chat which was locked out, the guy might be a superhero fan. What kind of superhero wears some insect mask?

So here's Keith, coming back from perspective classes to sleep the entire day in his roommate-less apartment to discover he got missed calls from Pidge, who was capitalizing texts that he made her a fool when he was supposed to meet her friends at the cafe yesterday like he promised. Unfortunately for you Pidge, he can't keep promises without getting a constant reminder of debt and not failing classes. The cons of living in a state that sucks your hard work money now that you're official as they put it; an adult.

'I swear to God, Keith,' one of the recent text received started, he can feel the anger emitting from it. 'The next time I say you're hanging out with us, I'm dragging you out your room and you ain't stopping me. You need to socialize more and take a break once in a while.'

'Had this country not be greedy and actually encourage their students to rest without the fear of failing because surprise not all of us are functional adults, I would gladly do that. As of now though? Not a chance.'

'While I admit you're not wrong, I still think you need a break. Like your brother always tells you'

Well, his brother isn't here and left abroad to live out his dream. A movie and TV show actor. He feels bad for having his brother send money to him as his job doesn't cover for his rent on time nor paying for the next semester classes. He appreciates it, really he does, it just makes him feel he's not good enough.

Okay, maybe he does need a break.

'By the way, Lance is hosting a chatroom today. If its cool, you can request the invitation to join us. You're missing out on some juicy stuff plus the more the merrier.'

And he did just that. Well took about 10 minutes to decide if he should, so in the name of friendship, Keith sent a request to Lance via email and waited. It's been an hour and finally received the notification which goes as followed

_Hello there! Sorry for not responding on time. Was kind of in an argument with a classmate of mine and didn't see your message. Anyway, here's the password to my server._

_There's a link I provided to find mine easier but be aware all passwords are renewed when requested to those who want to join. It's for privacy reasons and rather not have the whole university flood here._

_Look forward talking to you and maybe meeting you outside the internet life :D_

_~ SharkSharpshooter_

After typing down the password, the screen greeted him with a chatroom personalized in what appears to be a video game franchise. There were multiple titles previously used and a button next to it to create a new title to start a conversation. One recent title is on live with three people conversating something about a club and classmate. The title reads as Proving a Point. Welp, time to meet Pidge's friends.

He decided to check up the beginning of the thread and realized how it looked way to large with included gifs.

The beginning starts off with

SharkSharpshooter: Lotor thinks Alpha is better than Omega! Are we seriously watching the same show? Alpha is anything but an asshole

SourPidgey: Again? Kamen Rider?

TechIsMyGame: You can't really blame him, he’s in the same club as him, of course, there's going to be a massive feud between them

SharkSharpshooter: Don't remind me that

SharkSharpshooter: Regardless, Lotor is wrong. He's always wrong, Omega/Haruka beats Alpha/Jin

You would think he would bother reading the entire thread to get an idea of what's going on but since he joined recently he might as well make himself known

Well...

TechIsMyGame: I get you have a passion for Amazon Omega but did you really have to make a love song about him for the world to see???

SharkSharpshooter: I'm proving a point to that bastard that Omega is better than Alpha

SourPidgey: It’s literally just you singing how much you want to bang Omega

SharkSharpshooter: No it isn't! The hell Pidge! Stop hacking into my unlisted videos!

SourPidgey: You didn’t deny it :P

SharkSharpshooter: Anyway, the point is. While Alpha may be an adorkable murderous asshole who I'll admit has good reasons why he felt Amazons should die, Omega actually goes through development. There are some choices he has to make and its tough but he loves his friends regardless of which side he's on. He's grown so much since he lost control of his powers and shy around others. He's confident, a great leader, a great brother, and a great friend. Sure he made mistakes but he's not letting his hunger for humans stop him from protecting those he loves.

SharkSharpshooter: I'm just sad he's alone now neither side wants him.

TechIsMyGame: He’s not wrong though

SourPidgey: We get it you're in love with him

SpaceHippos: So what are you guys talking about?

SourPidgey: First of hello. We’re just talking about lover boy here favorite show and his dying love for Omega

SharkSharpshooter: Omega is a precious bean and I would die for him

SharkSharpshooter: Just like my other favorite Riders

SharkSharpshooter: Also welcome to the chat

TechIsMyGame: It sounds pretty innuendo when you say it

TechIsMyGame: Welcome as well

SourPidgey: Everything he says is always innuendo

SharkSharpshooter: Not intended but it can't be helped. They always find it sexy when I say it, it's a natural gift

TechIsMyGame: You called them _Riders_

SharkSharpshooter: Cuz they ride _motorcycles_

SpaceHippos: I heard about Kamen Rider before

SharkSharpshooter: asdfghjkl you do????

SharkSharpshooter: Are you also a fan?

SpaceHippos: I'm more of a Super Sentai fan

SharkSharpshooter: What a shame

SpaceHippos: Do you have something against what I watch?

SharkSharpshooter: Nope, just not a fan of it

TechIsMyGame: Please do not start another fight just because both shows are on par with each other

SourPidgey: More like you're salty your show is tanking while his show is rising

SharkSharpshooter: Build is an amazing show with good plot but to be beaten by Lupin vs Patra...

[SadShotaro.jpeg}

SharkSharpshooter: But I have nothing against people watching it. I guess I haven't found a friend who watches KR as me

SpaceHippos: Story of my life but with SS

TechIsMyGame: You have your club

SharkSharpshooter: True but almost the entire members graduated

SharkSharpshooter: So it's just me, Mike

SourPidgey: And Lotor

SharkSharpshooter: Uuuuhgh end my life

SharkSharpshooter: At least Mike is more entertaining than that rich prick

SharkSharpshooter: Welp I'm gonna leave, club starts at 4:30 and I'm heading back to the building from Jake's dorm

SharkSharpshooter: Talk to ya later

SharkSharpshooter left chat

TechIsMyGame: Poor Lance

SpaceHippos: I didn't know they have clubs based on Tokusatsu

TechIsMyGame: Oh yeah there is, the club Lance is in is called Kamen Rider Club

TechIsmyGame: It use to be big back then but since his friends graduated, it's down to three members and the person who created the club gave leadership to Lance

TechIsMyGame: He's been trying to get new members but at this rate... Well

SourPidgey: Apparently our classmates don't know what Kamen Rider is

SpaceHippos: That's pretty rough

SpaceHippos: Maybe I could join even though I'm not a KR fan

TechIsMyName: I suggest telling him to remake the club as the Tokusatsu Club but knowing him, it's unlikely

TechIsMyGame: By the way guys my classes are starting as well

SourPidgey: Aw are you leaving us already? He just got here

TechIsMyGame: Maybe when we have schedules on par

TechIsMyGame: Oh yeah, SpaceHippos. Chats usually start Tuesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays all day. Monday’s are a no go but Wednesday starts at 2. Thursday and Friday are Lance's club day. Preferable before 4:30

SpaceHippos: I have classes on Tuesday so I might not be able to be there at that time. Mondays are out; Yeah I can make it with the remaining times

SpaceHippos: Also it's Keith, kinda weird going by usernames

TechIsMyGame: Just gonna inform him right now

TechIsMyGame: Okay our schedules are officially aligned

TechIsMyGame: Anyway we’ll properly introduce ourselves next time

TechIsMyGame left the chat

SourPidgey: And then there were two

SpaceHippos: So what now?

SourPidgey: I don't know man, usually I also leave chat when its either nighttime or have some stuff to do

SourPidgey: But since you came in late, you missed all the good stuff

SourPidgey: Minus our host here seeping his love for a certain rider

SourPidgey: Gotta love fictional love

SpaceHippos: It’s cute I guess

SourPidgey: Says the guy who has a poster of Hikaru aka MagiShine from Magiranger

SpaceHippos: You shut it

SourPidgey: We’ll talk later, see ya next classes

SpaceHippos: Ditto on that

SourPidgey left the chat

SpaceHippos left the chat


End file.
